


Finding a Challenge

by Geromy



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Challenge

Another long day of testing. Chell entered the 14th chamber of the day, holding her portal gun down by her side as she assessed the puzzle in front of her. It was a longer one, with several of GLaDOS’ usual tools at her disposal. A couple of lasers, a light bridge, plenty of emancipation grills. There was a lot to it, but it wasn’t hard. Nothing GLaDOS thought up was ever all that hard to finish when it came down to it. Even executing the proper maneuvers to work through the puzzle after solving it was generally simple. The entire concept made Chell wonder what GLaDOS was even testing in the first place.

As such Chell got to work, stepping into the open room and beginning her work- gradually working her way around above the emancipation grills with careful placement of light bridges, being sure to never let her gun touch them. She carried blocks around the chamber through portals, worked her way up ledges, and right back down again.

The only thing remotely unsettling about this puzzle was how quiet GLaDOS had become. She was completely silent. No sarcastic quips, no rude remarks. Normally, Chell tended to ignore GLaDOS’ weird God complex with Her neverending one-sided banter. It was the same comments over and over. Boo hoo, you’re fat; boo hoo, you’re adopted. Neither of which were things Chell even remotely cared about. Not after spending so long in these walls, barely making it out alive. She had been shot at, dangled over floods of poisonous waste, and nearly suffocated with neurotoxin. If she still really cared about comments on her weight at this point in the game, she would have seriously been in need of a priority reevaluation.

But whenever there wasn’t anything to ignore, Chell always found herself slightly worried, and very suspicious. With silence came struggle. All it meant was something was around the corner. Something worse. Statistically, another attempted murder. With all likelyhood that wasn’t something she would have to worry about until the next chamber, so she tried not to think about it for now and instead focused on solving one problem at a time. 

The cube was finally in place and the door was open. She used the portals to work her way up to the upper ledge where the door stood. She hoisted her gun over her shoulder as she waltz towards the door, making sure to look as unperturbed as possible to show GLaDOS up. Just before she managed to get her toe through the doors, they slammed shut. She threw her head over her shoulder, watching in surprise and horror as the charred remains of the cube fizzled away from above the door’s button.

“Looks like it’s time for you to become better acquainted with hell.”

Right before her very eyes the room began to change. Panels moved, buttons retreated. The light bridge flickered before eventually shutting off, and the emancipation grills disappeared behind the walls. Chell turned to stare at the still closed door behind her. She really had to do this entire thing again? With a sigh she hopped down from the ledge, long fall boots clanging as she landed. Ultimately it didn’t matter, right? What was different between redoing a test and starting a new one? Relatively nothing. All She was doing here was conserving space.

Besides, from what she could tell, the general puzzle itself was mostly the same. All that changed was how she got around. No more light bridges, all momentum. Nothing she wasn’t used to. Still nothing that could even begin to pose a challenge for her. That was almost sad. In fact that time around it was almost suspiciously easy. Chell almost hesitated to place the block, as if it was going to trigger something terrible.

But there was nothing. The floor didn’t open to dump her into toxic waste, no neurotoxin flooded the room. No explosions, no sudden surrounding of turrets. The door above opened and revealed the exit, and once again she got herself to the ledge with two simple portals and moved towards the open doors.

The doors snapped shut again, and in her frustration, Chell promptly turned around and shot one of the camera’s off the wall, watching as it clattered to the ground below and smashed into pieces with nothing but the sound of shattering glass. The voice came over the speaker as it usually did, and Chell turned her head up to listen.

“Why don’t you just give up now?”

Something was very off about this. Usually GLaDOS was very usual with her insults. But now She had introduced a new line of unfamiliar mockery. These lines were much more disorganized and vague. Still nothing that bothered Chell personally, but if she was honest, it was getting really frustrating to get to the exit, have the doors shut in her face, and get nothing of a follow up except some randomized, random quip. Not even an insult worth the effort. Just completely meaningless bullshit. 

After she had shot a decent glare at the camera she jumped off the ledge again. She made her way back to the entrance as the entire room changed around her, stepping off a panel as it lifted underneath her completely nonchalantly. Once she was back to the front door she spun on her heels and turned, reevaluating everything once more. Was it just her imagination, or was this puzzle actually getting easier the more GLaDOS fucked around with it.

It couldn’t have been more than five minutes before she was back up on the ledge. This time she avoided going straight to the door. She waited, suspiciously looked around and surveyed the room. There was no way this was it yet, was it? GLaDOS could get a lot more fun out of this if She dragged it out a little longer.

She waited a few moments before she finally moved toward the doorway, this time not even flinching when the doors closed, nearly grazing her toes in the process. She nodded her head in defeat, tongue running over her teeth and gums. On came GLaDOS like clockwork. her voice filling the room with her usual mocking, sarcastic tone.

“You’re always going to be worthless.”

Chell almost wanted to snap with a disinterested “yeah, yeah” but before she could even think about it she was falling. The ledge underneath her completely disappeared. She landed on her feet naturally thanks to the boots, but not without the slightest of stumbles. The puzzle was reforming again, and Chell had had just about enough. Clearly if she was going to get through here, she was going to have to invoke some drastic measures. Something to upset GLaDOS enough she would give up the game and just let her proceed.

For now, she would give it one last shot. This time she worked double time, barely stopping long enough to stand as she made her jumps and falls, somersaulting midair as her momentum shot her across the room. She was completely on her A game, despite the sudden difficulty that the puzzle had gained, opposite of GLaDOS’ pattern up until this point. She still managed to work through it, and eventually came skidding to a halt near vertically in front of the open doors. The metal of her boots scraped across the floor, the palm of her hand burning as it kept her up and off her shoulder.

She caught her breath as she stood up, staring down the open doors as her shoulders heaved. Was this finally it? Had GLaDOS finally had enough? Chell swallowed down her dry throat, wiping a wrist across the sweat on her forehead and her neck. She looked over her shoulder at one of the cameras, waiting for confirmation. For words. For something.

But there was nothing. And eventually she turned back, preparing herself to walk forward.

This time, the door didn’t just close. It detached from the wall, pulled away, and panels moved to cover it up. Chell did her best to remain calm, cracking her neck as she remained perfectly still. When GLaDOS reset the puzzle this time, Her tone was polite at first, almost sympathetic. Not that Chell would ever fall for that. She knew better.

“Oops, sorry. Looks like another malfunction. You might as well just go fuck yourself.”

That was the last straw. It was time to teach GLaDOS a little lesson. Chell hopped down off the ledge again, but this time instead of heading back for the first door, she found a clear space along the wall and leaned her back up against it. She paused there while her free hand worked out the knot of her jumpsuit’s sleeves, letting them fall from around her waist. She worked the suit off leg by leg, leaving it discarded and off to the side.

“What are you doing?” GLaDOS demanded, the whirring of cameras turning filling the room. “That isn’t regulation for test subjects. Put the jumpsuit back on. Just because it makes you look fat doesn’t mean you have to punish it. Honestly, it’s not its fault.”

Chell of course ignored Her, as always. She pressed her back to the wall and aimed her gun at the floor, spreading her legs just enough to shoot a portal between them. Admiring her work she put her weight on one leg, spinning on the ball of her foot to get her body on one side of the gaping hole. Then, stepping back, she shot other other portal on the wall, directly above the one on the floor.

“I don’t see how this is useful. You’ve already solved this one. Four times. How could you possibly mess it up?”

Chell could start to hear the panic overtake Her tone, which really, just made this all the more amusing. Her eyes darted to one of the cameras as she pulled the portal gun from her arm, setting it aside now that she was finished with it. Adjusting her ponytail, she lowering herself to her knees, keeping them spread so her legs were on either side of the portal on the floor. She let her body naturally lean through the one on the wall, effectively popping back out behind her own back.

“What are you trying to prove here? You’re wasting time, and you look like an idiot. Look, I promise I won’t stop you from leaving this time. I’ll even leave a companion cube for you in the next chamber. You love your companion cube, remember?”

Chell had to avoid rolling her eyes as she slid two fingers into her mouth, doing her best to soak them in saliva with plenty of rolling over them with her tongue. At this point she could hardly believe she was still going through with this. It was just supposed to be a joke. A scare tactic to get GLaDOS to stop fucking with her and maybe take her God complex down a few notches. It was clearly working. GLaDOS sound panicked, and was behaving panicked. Chell had already won. But now that she was here, half way through the process, she couldn’t think of any real reason to stop. Going through with it was just going to get her message across 10-fold. It was win-win.

Once satisfied she reached forward, and with her ring and pinkie finger, she started to slip down her own shorts, pulling them down along her thighs. Her other hand reached forward to spread herself, while her wettened pointer finger pressed its way into her ass. Not the easiest way of going about this, but it would do. Somehow she managed to stay silent, though she could already feel a slight flush on her cheeks.

“Oh my God,” GLaDOS began, panic clearly rising. “I didn’t mean to do it literally. There is no way you actually-- No, of course there isn’t. You’re doing this on purpose, to get a rise out of me. Well, it isn’t going to work.”

Sure it wasn’t. Chell didn’t even acknowledge Her, her body and head slightly slumping from the pleasure of her second finger. She hadn’t done anything even remotely like this in what was probably, literally years, and despite how much she didn’t want to enjoy it for the sake of mocking GLaDOS…  She couldn’t exactly help it.

A silent sigh left her in the form of an exhale, her hand jerking in and out of herself roughly. She could barely keep her head up as her muscles shuddered and adjusted, but when she did she was met with the sight she would be seeing with any other partner. Which was nice. Almost like for a second, she could pretend this wasn’t abnormal beyond belief. Like she was just with a real lover, in a real relationship.

“I know you’re just testing me,” GLaDOS mocked, and Chell’s eyes snapped to where she heard one of the chamber’s panels push out from the wall and fold upward toward the ceiling. “As much as I enjoy your enthusiasm, a test isn’t worth doing if there aren’t enough variables to truly understand the experiment.”

Something had changed about Her tone, and Chell could hear it. Something sultry, a little husk. It made the corner of her mouth twitch up, and as if completely accepting the inevitability of what was coming next, her hands came free, and she lifted them above her head in surrender.

“At least you still know your place.”

That was almost worth replying to. Almost worth breaking her years of silence, just to snap back a retort. But she didn’t. She stayed perfectly still, watching through the corner of her eyes the slither of black heading toward her from beyond the chamber walls. She swallowed down the feeling of intimidation that was churning her stomach, body stiff as the thick wiring curled around her wrists. They held her arms up and steady, while two more moved their way through the portal on the wall and reappeared next to Chell’s legs, gripping around the lower of her thighs and keeping them as close to the edge of the portal as they could be without falling through.

“Not even going to protest? Of course not, you never speak. Still, I suppose I need some sort of indicator if I get too close to killing you. Why not just flail about like you humans do during a seizure. Oh wait, you’re restrained. That wasn’t a wise decision. I guess if you die you die.”

She was bluffing, and Chell knew it. She didn’t even falter her expression, just slowly moved her gaze directly to the camera lens, staring intently in waiting. Finally she got what she had been waiting for since the start. One last wire came at her and she watched it closely. It moved around her hip and curled under her groin, laying itself against her taint, pressing into her balls and most importantly, wrapping itself around her mostly-flaccid cock before draping across her head.

“Fits like a glove, doesn’t it. Here comes the fun part.”

So it came on command. Chell felt the bite of electricity run through the wire, and her back curled in response, hips thrusting forward. The surge continued for a few more seconds, until she was reduced to panting, skin beginning to redden from pulling against her restraints. She hung her head as she struggled to pull in a breath, desperate enough to let out the slightest bit of vibration to her vocal chords. The only vibration they had felt in a long, long time. She almost didn’t remember the sound of her own voice. It was weird to feel it, let alone hear it.

“You’re really that winded? Maybe if you lost a few pounds you wouldn’t be so out of shape.”

Chell tried not to smirk, her fisted hand just barely managing to raise her middle finger in the direction of one of the cameras.

“It’s a little pathetic, honestly. You can’t even finish up yourself like this. Can’t even finish what you started. I guess I’ll have to do that for you, too. Like I have to do everything.”

The wire retreated from between her legs and Chell nearly choked, cool air hitting her dick and making her all the more desperate. Not that she would ever openly admit to needing- let alone wanting- GLaDOS’ help with anything. Least of all this. But right now she craved it, barely capable of keeping her hips still. With the help of the portals she was right in front of her prize, but she couldn’t reach it.

GLaDOS however, could. And with a slow tug of the wires Chell found herself getting closer, almost within reach. She felt the wire from before circle around her hips, holding them steady. She couldn’t very well guide herself in with no hands, but as odd as it was, she trusted GLaDOS to get the job done.

Which she actually did. With a little help from another wire Chell was officially pressing inside of herself. She was holding her breath without realizing, face flushing as her eyes squeezed themselves shut. She soon felt her own hips flush against her backside, and her head was spinning. This definitely wasn’t something any human being was meant to do.

“Leave it to you to ruin everything you touch,” GLaDOS says suddenly, Her voice even lower than before. “This is not the intended use of this technology. Millions of dollars were not invested in your sexual needs.”

Sure, that’s what She said now. And yet just seconds ago she was single-handedly making it happen, finishing what Chell had started as… Well, a joke, honesty. But now they were both in on it, and there really wasn’t anything funny about it anymore. Now it was all pleasure. And without actually being able to pull out any, Chell was reduced to nothing more than rocking in place, hands desperately tugging at her restraints to try and hold her hips in place, instinctively.

“You even look pathetic. Is this really considered something intimate and passionate to your species? I can’t see how this could be used as anything but a way of humiliating others. You know, the way we’re doing it, with me humiliating you.”

Thanks for the clarification. Chell tried to tune Her out, hanging her head. Her brow was slick with sweat, her entire body was flushed red, and she felt the continuous pricks of electricity jolting her along her arms and chest, even sneaking between the two halves of herself for a gentle steady pulsing throbbing through her sac.

It really had been too long since she had done anything like this. She’d gotten so distracted in the pleasure of it all she hadn’t even noticed the distinct smell that had started to fill the room. Not until she opened her eyes to a familiar haze, and drew in a breath to only receive about half the oxygen she expected.

Her gaze shot over to one of the cameras again, and with a mild panic making her heart thrum she heard GLaDOS’ voice.

“What was it I said earlier? Oh right. For you to tell me if you don’t want to die. Don’t worry, this amount of neurotoxin is still very reversible. I could have it out of the room in a few seconds. Alternatively, I could completely fill it in the next minute or two and you could be dead. But I won’t do that, if you ask me not to.”

Bluffing. She was bluffing. Had to be. Not even GLaDOS would take that easy of a way out. GLaDOS liked a challenge. Killing Chell like this would be stepping on an ant. There’s no way She would get any satisfaction out of it. So she stayed silent. Kept eye contact, even went back to rocking into herself. Even as her breathing was reduced completely to desperate gasps for whatever clean air she could pull it. Even as the clock kept ticking. Her face had completely flushed red, and as her head began to swim, she was beginning to seriously consider admitting defeat. No game was worth actually dying.

“I see you’re still as stubborn as ever about this. Alright, I’ll be nice enough to accommodate your asinine choice to remain mute.”

One of the cameras whirred as its lens focused, and Chell met its gaze as strongly as she could manage.

“Blink and I’ll clean the room.”

Now that Chell knew she was safe she was a little more inclined to press her luck. She kept up with her thrusts, jerking her hips forward, rolling upward, the hits to her prostate dizzying with her already compromised consciousness.

She pulled in a sharp breath as she finally spilled over. At this point nothing came in, and she knew she was about to choke. But she put off asking for help just a moment longer, the struggle for air aiding the shudder of her orgasm and making her entire body shake. A crack left her throat on the exhale, another slight vibration shooting through her vocal chords and letting by the tiniest of moans.

Her eyes closed and reopened in an instant, and an overwhelming hissing sound filled the room. The green haze disappeared in the direction of one of the walls like it were being vacuumed up like dust, and Chell’s entire body slumped as she finally managed to pull in a lung full of oxygen. She let her head hang down in exhaustion and her eyes fall closed.

Much to her surprise she found herself being pulled away by her arms. GLaDOS dragged her back to the floor proper, pushing up the panels to eliminate the portals that remained there. Chell’s head slumped to the side as she fell out of consciousness, nothing reaching her senses except the wires pulling away from her wrist and the dull throb that remained through her limbs.

When she came to she had moved again. She was in a completely new test chamber, slumped up against the companion cube. She sat forward and glanced around, her brain already working out how to solve the puzzle before it had even fully woken up. Her jumpsuit was draped over her like a blanket, and the chamber was silent aside from the buzzing of the nearby laser shooting down from the ceiling.

Chell wasted no time in getting up to her feet, sitting on her companion cube just long enough to pull up her pants and tie the arms of the jumpsuit around her waist where she usually kept them. Turning around she picked the portal gun up from the surface of the cube, sliding her hand into it and giving it a shake. Back to business already, huh?

“Oh, you’re awake. About time. Seeing as you completely copped out on the last test, I decided to give you one that is about 10 times as deadly. I hope you enjoy yourself, you maniac imbecile.”

The joke being she actually finished the last test several times, and there was absolutely no way this one would kill her. Chell had figured out a long time go GLaDOS’ goal wasn’t to kill her. At least, not anymore. Even a robot overlord had to get lonely sometimes, right?

“Well, what are you waiting for? You’ve kept me waiting long enough. I’m absolutely silly with anticipation. I even hired a clown to celebrate. Oh, nevermind. It looks like he died waiting for you to wake up. I had better send a fruit basket to his family.”

Chell smirked the smallest bit as her eyes rolled, picking up her companion cube in a swift spin, carrying it over to the far wall. She hopped up on the ledge, pulling herself up with one arm. Then with a running start she sent herself back down to the floor, shooting a portal on the wall above, falling into one she shot under, momentum sending herself across the room and onto another platform, her long fall boots landing her on the balls of her feet, crouched to her knees.

Really. GLaDOS could at least present a real challenge, for once.

 

 


End file.
